Finally Where I Belong
by tothegrave
Summary: Axel was just a 17 year old with no where to fit in. That was until he met a boy named Roxas. Maybe moving this time will lead him to happiness.


It had never been easy for Axel to move around from place to place. Every year since he was born, it seemed, Axel's father would wind up getting a different job in a new city or a new state which left them no choice but to move wherever the job was. Leaving friends that he had made wasn't that difficult of a task, it was making them that was the challenge. Normally Axel would somehow slip in with drug attics, and rebels of the town. It was a fitting place for him to be, but never the less they weren't what you could call friends; they were just a group of people Axel could sit with at lunch and hang out with every once and while. However bad his past moving experiences were, Axel couldn't help but feel something was different about moving this time. Maybe it was just him being overly optimistic, maybe it was just a sense of relief finally being able to get out of the town he hated, but maybe…just _maybe _this time things were going to be different for Axel.

Axel wasn't what you might call a 'normal' teenager- then again who is really normal? Either way, Axel was a tall, lanky 17 year old who's blood ran much warmer than most. His hair was a wild, untamed mess of pure red and he loved every strand of it. Being able to slip in with the rebels meant Axel was more or less dressed as a punk. Whether or not he had to put on the punk act to fit in, it suited him and Axel really liked the persona it gave off. There was no question that Axel was gay, maybe for some there was doubt, but for Axel being gay was something that he just was. No he never had been in a relationship with a guy before, nor a girl for that matter- although people did expect him to be a player of sorts. Truth be told he hadn't even thought about dating, but people only believe what they want. Thankfully, Axel's parents had been as accepting as he could hope for and more. His mother practically scared the shit out off Axel when she flung her arms around him, excitedly telling him that she already knew. His father patted his back and told him he'd kill anyone who made fun of him, not that Axel couldn't do that himself.

So Axel found himself, once again, sitting in the front seat of a moving van during the night traveling down some highway to a new house- A new house in some place called Rockland, Maine. From what Axel researched it seemed nice enough, although it would take sometime to get used to the weather. The Rockland District High School was bigger than most of the schools he went to, but it just gave him more opportunity slip in somewhere and be forgotten about. The house they had picked out was relatively huge compared to the other houses around the town, and had an amazing view of the mountains. About 15 hours later they had finally arrived in Rockport at their new house. Axel and his father always unloaded the moving van while his mother unpacked the boxes, and that day was no different.

"Axel, can you get the last box for me while I help your mother?" Axel's father was standing at the door way, being called back into the house by his mother.

"Yeah, no problem." His father quickly thanked him and rushed back into the house where help was wanted. Luckily they got finished with unpacking before the sun set, which left plenty of time to arrange things around the house. Axel groaned, tired from the full days work, and slowly got up from where he sat on outside steps to head over to the van. He almost made it over there when someone caught his eye. A blonde boy, roughly Axel's age maybe younger, was sitting outside a house across the street with another boy who looked awfully a lot like the blonde. Twins maybe? Axel tried his absolute hardest not to stare at the blonde boy, but how could he not? He was perfect, from the pale skin to the obviously bright blue eyes to the blonde spiky hair that rivaled Axel's own wild mess. Axel's eyes had been following the blonde's every movement until the boy's twin had whispered something into his ear as they both looked over to the red head.

_Shit…shit…shit, just look like you're busy. _

Axel quickly averted his eyes and made himself busy by grabbing the last box out of the van. He shut the vans door, planning on sprinting back into the house to prevent looking like a fool further. Bad plan.

"Holy crap!" Axel dropped the box in his hands out of utter shock. The blonde boy from across the had suddenly appeared behind Axel when he turned to grab the box out of the van.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I hope nothing broke." The blonde's smile quickly faded into a concerned pout. He reached out to grab the box for Axel, but Axel beat him to it picking it up and chucking it over to the porch.

"It was blankets, no big deal. So...ugh…what can I do for you?" Axel shifted his weight from one leg to the other. God he was nervous.

"Well my brother said you were staring , and I was curious as to why. I'm Roxas by the way." Roxas tentatively reached out his hand for Axel to shake.

Axel reached out his hand to match the blonde's. _Roxas, huh nice name. _"I...uuum…I just…" Axel coughed awkwardly, trying to think of something to tell the boy besides 'oh you know I think you're cute and I want to talk to you for hours.' So Axel came up with the best thing he could think of. " I'm just glad to see someone my age around here. I'm Axel." It wasn't a total lie, he was happy to see someone his age around him.

Roxas smiled brightly and laughed a little. "You could've came over and said hi you know."

The red head had to fight the blush that was creeping over his cheeks. "Yeah, well normally people don't want to talk to me."

"I want to talk to you, that's a good sign I think" The blonde's smile faltered a bit at Axel's words.

"A very good sign." Axel chuckled and smiled, coming to a beautiful realization. He made a friend who wasn't a punk, and who he could actually hang out with- not to mention he was absolutely adorable. A nice change of events.

"Axel! Where are- Oh sorry to interrupt." Axel's dad came bounding outside, and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Roxas.

"It's fine dad. This is Roxas." Axel jerked his head in the blonde's direction. "Roxas this is my dad." The two shared a nod of acknowledgement.

"It was nice meeting you Axel, and you sir. I really have to get going, before my mom get's worried. I'll see you around right?" Roxas smiled towards Axel in hope.

Axel nodded happily. "Yeah, of course. I mean you live right there.

"Good point." Roxas laughed that cute light hearted laugh again. "I'll see you around then. Goodnight guys." Roxas waved at the two and bounced back to his house walked inside. Axel watched him carefully smiling as he did so.

Axel's father put a strong hand on his shoulder. "So Axel, this Roxas…I'm guessing he's your type?"

The red head's mouth went slightly ajar. "Dad!" Axel's faced flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm taking that as a yes. C'mon let's go finish up inside."

Axel followed his dad inside, and sighed. Even if he'd just met Roxas, the red head knew there was something special about him. Oh yeah, the blonde was most defiantly his type.


End file.
